


I'm doing this for him

by ImShortShutUp



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Name-Calling, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively Mute MC, Sickfic, Teasing, Wedding Fluff, blood mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImShortShutUp/pseuds/ImShortShutUp
Summary: When my boyfriend is sad/angry/overall not feeling too good, he asks me to write what we call "us stories". It's little short stories about us living together, going on dates, etc since we can't do that right now (ldr). So he asked me to put them on ao3 or something so he can just read over them whenever he wants.Fair warning, my writing is bad, I know this. It's set in mostly 2nd person (you, your).
Kudos: 2





	1. The Sickfic

I wake up around the same time as usual. I start getting the day going, making breakfast, brushing my teeth, the routine. And as wander around I look at the clock. Cy should be up by now, I think. I head into our bedroom and see you laying on your back and staring at the ceiling.  
"Honey? Are you ok?" You move your head slightly to look at me more and shake your head no. I walk over to your side of the bed and put a hand on your forehead. Then to either side of your throat.  
"Give me a second, I have to find a thermometer." I get up and grab it from our bathroom and check your temperature. It was in the normal range, weird with how hot your skin was.  
"Do you think you could take off your clothes or do you want me to do it?"  
"You to do it"  
"ok hon, tell me if anything hurts ok?"  
"Ok". I peel off your shirt and sports bra and move the blanket off you and take off your pants.  
I'm about to do your underwear too when I look at you and ask "Are you ok with this?" You shake your head no at me again and I move back. "Imma grab you somethings, ok? They should hopefully help."  
I run off and put 3 water bottles in the freezer to get nice and cold. I find the canned chicken noodle soup and put it on the stove. I wanted to make it myself but I'd probably do it wrong. I then grab the few ice packs we have and run back into our bedroom. "Hold these on your wrist, neck, or forehead. It should help you feel colder." I bend down and quickly kiss your cheek. "I'll give you some water bottles in a quick second and I want you to sip on them. Don't chug them or it won't help. Take tiny sips. I'll be back." I walk back out and grab the bottles out of the freezer, check the soup, then turn off the stove. In an amazing balancing act on my part I bring the bowl of soup and the water in all at the same time, setting them down on the nightstand.  
I lay down next to you and lightly touch your hand. You flinch away at how hot it felt. Once you realized it was me, you almost started crying.  
"I'm sorry, I just-"  
"Shhh, hon, it's ok. I understand. Just lay back and try to relax. What do you wanna watch?"  
"Can we please watch-" and at the same time we say "Kipo." I give you and small smile.  
"We can always watch Kipo, like how I watch She-Ra religiously." That one got a laugh out of you. I unscrew one of the caps and hand the bottle to you. I scroll through Recently Watched and find Kipo. I turn on the episode with the Timbercats and put the remote on your nightstand. When you realize what episode we're watching, you try and happy stim and get a little too hot from the bouncing and shaking. You stop and whince and I grab one of the ice packs you dropped. I hold it on your neck, right under your jaw. You sigh, nod at me, and lay back. We can't cuddle, or you'll get too hot, so we sit on opposite sides of the bed. I watch you grab one of the water bottles, about to take a huge gulp of it when i tilt the bottle farther down than it was, only giving a small amount of water. I give an awkward little smile when you look over at me. You eventually get the hang of things. You also, eventually, fall asleep. I laugh a little and turn down the show. I move you into a much more comfy position and let you have your nap in peace.


	2. The Bitch

"Whore!" I yell across the house.  
"Slut!" You yell back.  
"Thot!"  
"Loser!"  
"Hoe!"  
"Bitch!" As soon as you say it you realize your mistake. It was just some playful name calling because one of us said something dumb. You rush to our room and see me laying on the bed, my knees to my chest. As I see you come in I close my eyes and barry them into my knees. You close the door behind you and sit on the floor near where my head is.  
"I know you're not here to hurt me but it feels like you are," I say, muffled by my thighs. "This is so dumb."  
"No hon, it's not dumb at all. Can you move?"  
"Nuh uh."  
"That's ok. Can you open your eyes for me?" I try and open my eyes eventually being successful. "Good job. Now look at me, Cyrus. I'm Cyrus." I look up slightly and see your face mixing with my mother. My logic knowing that it's you but my anxiety trying to convince me you're not.  
"I keep seeing Ma, you look like Ma."  
"It's ok, I'm not your mom, I'm your boyfriend, I'm Cyrus. Can I touch you?" I shake my head no. "That's ok. Can you sit up please?" I slowly and wobbly sit up, knees still to my chest and looking down at you. "Ok, can you do 54321?" I shake my head and my hand flaps out, the other hand signing "mute" "That's ok. You lay down on the bed, I'll get you a rubix cube and some water and you can watch whatever you want, ok?"  
I nod my head and you grab a speed cube from out of my drawer, a water bottle from our mini fridge, and the remote from your side of the bed. "There you go. Can I lay next to you?" I start nodding my head... then immediately start shaking it no. "That's ok. I'll be on the floor if you need me ok?" I nod again. "So. Steven Universe?" I nod my head and start watching Log Date, you joining me from the ground. You give a little smile and whisper "I'm sorry."  
You thought I wouldn't hear you, but I did and I just sign back "I'm good. It's ok."


	3. The Nightmare

I wake up and check the clock, around 2 in the morning. You're sleeping soundly beside me.  
"Must be a nose bleed," I think, slowly getting out of bed. I walk around to the other side of the bed and look at you sleeping. I smile and kiss your forehead before leaving to get a wet wash cloth. It ended up being ok, no blood or anything, so I walk back into our room and lay back down on our bed. You roll over to where you're facing me and start mumbling something. It's cute until I realize you're saying "stop", "no", and "please". I pause for a second, wondering if I should wake you up.  
Then your hands start twitching and grabbing the sheets. You're trying to kick the blanket off of you. I start panicking a little, and hold on to your hand. I start shaking you, trying to get you to wake up.  
"Cy. Sun, wake up, it's just a dream." You eventually do, tears in your eyes as you grab on to me.  
"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry she was hurting you and I couldn't do anything-"  
"Shhh, hon, it's ok. Look at me," I get you to stop hugging me for a second, "Look at me. I'm ok, I'm not hurt, we're ok. It was just a nightmare." You go back to hugging me as I hug you back.  
"I know, I know, I just want them to stop." I pause, thinking about my next words.  
"I know you do hon. It's ok. You wanna watch some TV? Water?"  
"Mmhmm." I turn on our TV to Netflix and start playing Kipo as you refuse to let go of me.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"A little..."  
"Do you want some ice cream?"  
"Ice cream?!?" With you koala holding me, we head into the kitchen and grab you a small bowl of ice cream. You kept asking me to get a bigger bowl or to give you more and I just laughed and told you this is all you're getting. We head back into the bedroom and cuddle up until we finish Kipo. I look over at you to find you've fallen asleep on top of me. I turn off the TV and fall asleep as the sun rises.


	4. The Wedding

It's our big day. We finally decided to get married. You're standing at the altar they put at the end of the rows of chairs. We're having it in this huge ballroom at NASA headquarters. After standing and fidgeting for a while, the bridal music starts playing. Everyone stands as the huge doors open to show me in a white wedding dress combined with a tailored suit. It takes you almost no time to realize the reason why I didn't tell you about my dress is bc I got exactly the one I wanted, the one Garnet wore on her wedding day. I walk down the aisle to the altar where our priest stood. I kept asking while we were planning if we could not have a priest at our wedding but in order to make it official, he had to be there. So I paid him no mind and just stared at you for a second. Looking at you in a suit, standing in front of me, about to say I do. We go through the ceremony with no interruptions. The reception comes around and we decided to skip our first dance. It's much more fun just to do whatever we wanted than follow what a choreographer told us to do. We ate cake and laughed and greeted guests and danced until we were tired. When I did the bouquet toss, JB caught it so we have something to look forward to. We head back to our house and lay down in our bed, neither of us bothering to take off the outfits (besides your blazer, it started to get hot). I planned on falling asleep next to my husband as soon as I got home but you shook me awake as I was falling asleep.  
"Hey, Alex?"  
"Yeah?" I answered, tired and groggy, and more than a little annoyed.  
"I love you," you say, then kiss my forehead. We eventually get into pajamas and cuddle up together and I hear you whisper right before I fall asleep, "I just married the love of my life. Thank you."


	5. The Kids

I flip over a burnt pancake and stare at it for a second. JB and her husband were at work and we had to take care of Jacob and Sarah. I don’t know why you thought letting me make breakfast was a good idea, then again I can’t watch the kids either. I feel a set of hands wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder. I sigh and close my eyes, letting you hold me for a few seconds.  
“You want me to finish breakfast?” You whisper into my ear.  
“Yes, god, please, I don’t know why I thought I could make food that’s actually edible,” I respond. I start to move backward to give you the spatula but you don’t let go.   
“Hon?”   
“Hmm?”  
“One of us is going to get hurt if you try and cook in this position.”  
“You can’t stop me.” You squeeze me a little tighter “I can and will stay here all day.”  
“But they’ll be late for school.” You pause for a second, seemingly thinking about your options. You eventually groan and let go of me. I hand you the spatula, give you a kiss on your cheek, and make sure JB’s kids didn’t burn the rest of the house down. I peak my head into the living room and see them watching Gravity Falls on the TV. Mable and Dipper just learned that Stan wasn’t their only grunkle. I awkwardly sit down next to them and hope and pray that I don’t say something dumb. This was apparently the kids’ first time watching this because they sat there with their mouths open, staring at the TV.   
I just sat and watched with them for a bit until I hear:  
“Uncle Alex, what’s fanfiction?” It takes a second for my brain to reboot and process the question. Soos probably just mentioned it and wanted to know what it was.  
“Oh… uh, it’s when a person who really likes a show or movie or book a lot so they go on a website and write about it.”  
“Like a review?” Jacob asked.  
“A little, but the person writes about it like they are the author or scriptwriter, uh, like they’re writing a book with the same story and characters as the original thing,” I respond.   
“Oh. Ok!” Sarah said then went back to staring at the TV.   
Please make breakfast quicker before I say something JB would hate me for, I think.   
"Kids and husband! Breakfast at the table!" You holler. I grab the remote and pause Stan and Fords backstory as the kids reluctantly walk over to the kitchen table. You set down 4 plates of pancakes for everyone, giving me a kiss on the cheek as you give me mine. The kids make gagging motions and giggle. I stick my tongue out at them and look over at you and burst out laughing. You were wearing the "kiss the cook" apron I got you as a gag gift one Christmas.  
You look at me with your hands on you hips and snarkily say, "You expected me not to wear it?"  
"I don't know what I expected, to be honest," I say through laughter.   
We eat breakfast with casual banter: school, friends, shows, just random things. We get them out to the bus stop and wave goodbye. I close the door and stare at you for a second.  
"What is it hon?" You half-whisper. I run over and hug you. You hesitate for a second but you hold me back.   
"Should-" I stutter. "Should we um… should we have… kids?"  
"Al we… we most likely can't. And this is just one day, it won't be like this all the time. We're probably too irresponsible to have kids anyway." You chuckle a little bit at your own joke.   
"But we could adopt or… I don't know." We stand there for a little longer.  
"Babes?" I nod my head in your shoulder. "We can talk about this later if you need." I nod again.  
"Can… can I take a nap?"  
"Of course."


End file.
